A Queen's Emotion
by Fanofmanythings23
Summary: Lord Milori is on the mainland bringing winter and Queen Clarion gets lonely but feeling she must be strong for pixie hollow she tries to hide her emotions. Tinkerbell tells her that she shouldn't have to hide her feelings to be strong because even a queen needs somebody to lean on when they are sad and lonely. Hope you enjoy. Chapter 10 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a little bit of an amature wrighter so it may need a little tweeking but I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Queen Clarion was walking through the summer meadows lost in thought. "I wish Milori were here." she thought to herself. then she started thinking about Tinkerbell and how she was always getting in some sort of trouble. Queen Clarion couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Tinkerbell." she thought out loud.

She hadn't noticed Tink was sitting on a near by rock and jumped when Tink awnsered her. "Oh, Tinkerbell, you scared the pixie dust out of me." She told the young fairy.

Tinkerbell cocked her head to the side confused. "How do you scare pixie dust?" Tink asked the queen.

Queen Clarion burst out laughing and looked at Tink funny. "It's a figure of speech, Tinkerbell." She explained.

"Queen Clarion can I ask you something?" Tink asked. "Of course sweetheart, ask away." she replied.

"Well... I was wondering why you're out here all alone? I mean don't you get lonely without Fairy Mary and why isn't Lord Milori here with you?" Tinkerbell asked all at once.

Queen Clarion thought for a moment before awnsering. "Well first of all, I'm not out here all alone because I've got you to keep me company and yes, sometimes I do get lonely without Mary but I don't let on that I'm lonely because I have to be a strong queen for you and all of pixie hollow. As for Lord Milori, he had to go to the mainland to help bring winter." she explained.

"Oh right, I forgot that it's winter on the mainland." Tink giggled.

Queen Clarion smiled. "Queen Clarion... uh nevermind, I don't want to be disrespectful and it's really not important." Tink explained with concern and sadness.

Queen Clarion stopped walking and knelt down so she was face to face with Tinkerbell then she put her hand under Tink's chin and looked into the young fairy's eyes. "Tinkerbell, Sweetheart tell me whats wrong? Please Sweetie, why are you so sad?" Queen Clarion asked.

Tinkerbell looked up at her with sorrow and worry in her eyes. "I'm sad because it's not fair that you're lonely and have to hide it just because you're the queen. I mean, when one of my friends get lonely they don't have to hide it so why do you? You said that you don't show your lonliness because you have to be a strong queen for us but you shouldn't have to hide your feelings to be strong because you already are strong." Tinkerbell explained as tears streamed down her face.

Queen Clarion looked like she was about to cry herself. "Tinkerbell, you have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you think I'm strong and you're right, it's not fair but some things just weren't meant to be fair and unfortunately that will never change so I must hide my feelings because if the other fairies saw me upset it would cause panic and distress and that would not be good." Queen Clarion explained.

"If I promise not to cause panic and distress, will you promise not to hide your feelings around me?" Tinkerbell asked.

Queen Clarion seemed confuesd as to why Tink would ask something like that. "Why would you want to know what I'm feeling?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Because I care about you, Queen Clarion. because to me you are more than just the queen, I see you not only as the queen but as a mentor someone I look up to with great admiration and respect but most importantly, I see you as a friend and I don't like seeing you sad or lonely." Tinkerbell told her.

Queen Clarion nodded. " I promise Tinkerbell. I will not hide my feelings from you. on one condition, that you promise not to tell anyone about what is said between us." Queen Clarion promised.

"I promise Queen Clarion, I will not tell a living soul." Tink raised her right hand as if taking an oath.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

It had been a few days since Tink had talked to Queen Clarion and Tinkerbell decided she was going to do something special to cheer her up so Tink gathered up her lost things and went to work.

Tink was working on a beautiful necklace for Queen Clarion and she was almost done but it just needed something more. She dived head first into her basket of lost things digging through it, lost things flying all over in the process until she found it.

A beautiful blue sapphire that she found on the beach near palm tree cove and attached it to the shiney gold chain she used for the necklace. "There, all done." Tink declared proudly and flew off to find the queen.

Tink thought she should check the pixie dust tree first so she headed towards it.

Tinkerbell had been walking around inside the tree for what seemed like forever, she was walking down one of the long hallways when Queen Clarion came around the corner with Snowflake the minister of winter and noticed Tink walking down the hall. "Tinkerbell, what are you doing here?" Queen Clarion asked. "Oh, Queen Clarion. I was actually looking for you but I kinda got lost because the pixie dust tree is so big." Tink explained.

"I was just about to send Viola to go find you as well. what a coincidence." Queen Clarion laughed.

Tinkerbell smiled and handed Queen Clarion the necklace. "What's this?" the queen asked.

"Well I felt bad about the other day and I wanted to do something to cheer you up so I made this necklace for you." Tinkerbell explained.

Queen Clarion couldn't believe how truly talented Tink was. "You made this? Tinkerbell, it's beautiful thank you." Queen Clarion gasped in awe. "you're welcome, I just wanted to do something special for you." Tink told her.

"Well, you certainly did cheer me up and it really is something special. you truly are a very talented tinker." Queen Clarion said with a smile.

"So you mentioned you wanted to see me?" Tink asked.

"Yes I did. I wanted to know if you'd like to spend the day with me so we can talk?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Yes, of course Queen Clarion I'm here for you anytime." Tinkerbell assured her.

Queen Clarion nodded and led Tinkerbell down a long hallway into a room closing the door behind them. Tinkerbell gasped at the sight before her, the room was beautiful. It had a bed with a billowing canopy and a balcony the size of a trampoline hidden behind sheer golden curtains that matched the canopy on the bed, the walls were a icey blue.

"Is this your room, Queen Clarion?" Tink asked.

"Yes it is, what gave it away?" Queen Clarion giggled at Tink's curiosity.

"Well the ice blue walls mixed with the golden canopy and sheer gold curtains makes it kind of obvious. Ice blue for your love of the winter woods and Lord Milori and the gold represents you." Tink replied.

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit obvious." Queen Clarion agreed before she spoke up again. "Speaking of the winter woods how is your sister, Periwinkle?" she asked.

"She's great, I talked to her yesterday and told her about the necklace I made for you. Peri thought it was a great idea but I didn't tell her anything we talked about. that stays between you and me." Tink told her.

"I'm glad to hear she's doing well. Tinkerbell I'll be right back, I'm just going to fix myself up a bit. make yourself at home and I'll be done in a minute." she told her.

"Okay." Tink called to her. Tinkerbell walked over to the window and sat on the bench underneath it.

A few minutes later Queen Clarion came back with her hair down and she wasn't wearing her crown.

Tinkerbell gasped. "Wow, Queen Clarion. You look so different but in a good way and your hair is beautiful, it's longer than Silvermist's. hang on, wheres your crown?" Tink asked.

Queen Clarion giggled. "Well Tinkerbell, thats one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I'll explain later but for now let's just say that for today I'm not the queen because today I'm just myself, no crowns, no formalities. Today I'm just Clarion, none of this 'Queen' nonscense." Clarion explained with a laugh.

Tinkerbell had never seen this side of Queen Clarion but if it made Queen Clarion happy then it made her happy too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Tink and Queen Clarion had been sitting by her window in silence just enjoying each others company until Queen Clarion broke the silence. "So what do think, Tinkerbell?" the queen asked.

Tinkerbell looked up slightly confused until she realized what the queen was talking about. "Oh, well I think crown or no crown you're really just like everyone else and that's not a bad thing but being the queen, it must be harder on you than it is for any of us. I mean, trying to keep your feelings hidden to be strong for pixie hollow so they don't panic must be hard, especially when aside from Fairy Mary, Lord Milori and me you never really know who you can trust but I promise Queen Clarion, you can trust me. I know I probably only make being queen harder for you with all the trouble I cause but I would never betray your trust. I may be a thorn in your side but I never meant to be and I won't betray you, that is one thing I will not fail you on." Tink explained.

Queen Clarion looked both confused and sad that Tinkerbell thought that she was a thorn in her side and that she made her job as queen harder. "Tinkerbell, sweetheart what in neverland would make you think you're a thorn in my side? You are not a thorn in my side, I don't want to hear you talking like that. You are such a talented tinker and you bring so much joy to not only me but all of pixie hollow, yes you do cause trouble every now and then but you're not the only one who does that. Now don't bother asking her because she'll deny it, but Vidia used to be ten times worse than even you are at getting into trouble although when Vidia got into trouble it always seemed to be more intensional where as with you it's usually an accident and an attempt to help gone wrong. Now, promise me you're going to stop this nonscence about being a thorn in my side because you're not." Queen Clarion said firmly.

"I promise." Tinkerbell nodded with teary eyes. "Oh, sweetheart come here, it's alright please don't cry. you are so precious and don't ever let anyone tell you different, you've done so much for pixie hollow as well as your friends. Tinkerbell if it wasn't for you and Periwinkle, Lord Milori and I would have never found a way to be together again and you were the one who figured out that frost made it safe for us to cross into winter, you did that. you've done things that I would've never thought possible and I am so very proud of you." Queen Clarion said comfortingly.

Tinkerbell threw her arms around Queen Clarion and Queen Clarion returned the hug. "Tinkerbell don't ever second guess yourself, you are such a bright fairy. I love you just as you are, trouble maker or no trouble maker." Queen Clarion told her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I may have something for my faithful readers.**

* * *

Tinkerbell was on her way to see Queen Clarion after finishing up at tinker's nook when Vidia flew past but stopped mid flight when she seen Tink heading towards the pixie dust tree.

"Not again, Tink what did you do this time?" Vidia called.

Tink looked up and saw Vidia hovering. "Oh, Hey Vidia. I just um... made a really big mess in the nook today and I have to tell the Queen I finished cleaning it up. nothing too disastrous, so uh I'll see you guys later." Tink hoped Vidia would believe her and leave it at that because she wasn't about break her promise and betray Queen Clarion's trust.

"Hmm, okay. See you later then, Tink." Vidia said skeptically.

Tink scensed Vidia didn't entirely believe her but she was just glad Vidia didn't push the subject any further. So she continued on her way to see Queen Clarion but when she got to the queen's room she heard Queen Clarion crying and knocked on the door. "Queen Clarion? It's me, Tink. Are you okay?" Tink asked through the door in hushed voice.

"Yes, Tinkerbell. I'm O- okay. Come in, sweetheart." Queen Clarion replied trying to calm down. Tink slowly opened the door, walked in and quietly closed it behind her.

Queen Clarion was curled up under her covers still trying to calm herself down, she didn't want Tinkerbell to see her like this. Tink stood by the door for a minute in shock, she had never seen Queen Clarion so upset before.

Tinkerbell decided to try and comfort the queen, she wasn't sure if this was a very proper thing to do but right now she didn't care because Queen Clarion was her friend as well as her queen so Tink climed up on Queen Clarion's bed and wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

Queen Clarion turned to look at Tinkerbell and realized whether or not she wanted Tink to see her like this that she had noticed anyway because she had moved from the door and was curled up next to her on the bed with one arm draped over her in a hug.

Tink looked up to see Queen Clarion smiling down at her with teary eyes. "Queen Clarion, Why are you crying?" Tink asked in concern. "Oh I'm just not having the best day today, that's all. I'm okay, Really." She didn't want Tink to worry about her anymore than she already did but it backfired.

Tink quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I think you and me both know that's not true, Queen Clarion but I won't tell anyone. I made you a promise and I intend on keeping that promise, Fairies Honor." Tink replied knowing the queen didn't want her to worry. "Now Tell me why you're so upset, please?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I don't know, Tinkerbell. I just... miss Milori and there are some things from our past I just wish I could take back but even I don't have that kind of power. I just can't help but feel like maybe if I'd told him that we couldn't be together before he broke his wing or if I'd fallen in love with someone else maybe he'd still be able to fly. I love Milori and I always have and always will and I know he loves me but why? when I am the reason he can no longer fly, how could he still love me even after all I've put him through?" Queen Clarion cried.

Tink looked at Queen Clarion in complete shock and shook her head to snap out of it.

"Shh. Ree it wasn't your fault. It was an accident and Lord Milori loves you despite all that because he knows it wasn't your fault. He dosen't blame you for it so don't blame yourself either. There is nothing you could've done to change what happened and honestly, I think it's only made your love for each other stronger because if you guys could get through all those years of being apart and still be as in love as you are I know you and Lord Milori can get through anything as long as you have each other. Well maybe one more thing." Tink said with a smile.

"What is it, Tinkerbell?" Queen Clarion asked.

"You just need a little Faith, Trust and...?" Tinkerbell hinted.

"And Pixie Dust!" Queen Clarion laughed.

"Who taught you that one, Tink?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Rosetta did." Tink replied with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm happy to announce that Chapter 5 is up! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Vidia was sure something was up with Tinkerbell. Tink had told Vidia that she just got into a little trouble again and that it wasn't too bad but Vidia wasn't convinced so she was going to find out what Tink was up to.

Vidia dropped by tinkers nook to see Tink. "Hey Fairy Mary, have you seen Tink?" Vidia asked . "No but if you see her, you can tell her I'm not too happy with her. Honestly, I swear that girl is up to something." Fairy Mary said.

"you've noticed too, huh? I saw her heading toward the tree the other day and she told me she made a big mess here and had to tell Ree that she'd finished cleaning it up but I sensed something was off." Vidia explained.

"Well I don't know anything about a mess in the nook so my guess is she probably had some other reason to see the queen but what, I have no idea." Fairy Mary stated.

Vidia decided to check with their other friends and see if they knew where Tink was, however, none of them knew but where could Tink be. Vidia thought maybe Tink was at home so she looked there next and found her.

"Tink, where in neverland have you been? I've been looking all over for you and Fairy Mary dosen't seem to happy with you. not only that but you lied to me, there was no mess in tinkers nook the other day which means you were going to see Queeny for something else. Now spill it!" Vidia demanded.

"I can't, I won't betray her trust and it's none of your buisness, Vidia. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do and a queen to comfort." Tink blurted.

"What was that?" Vidia asked even though she'd heard it. "nothing. it was nothing." Tink insisted.

"Nothing my dust, Tink. What does Queen Clarion need comforting for? spit it out or I'll tell our friends what you've been up to and you know how much Rosetta loves a good mystery. now, spill it or I tell." Vidia threatened.

"Okay, okay but you can't tell anyone not even our friends and especially not Rosetta or all of pixie hollow will know. Promise me, Promise me you won't tell a soul!" Tink demanded. "I Promise, Now spill." Vidia said.

Tink told Vidia how she saw the queen in the summer meadows and how Tink had promised that she would be there for Ree no matter what and how the queen had promised to tell her when she was feeling sad or lonely and how Tink had promised in return not to tell anyone. Vidia listened to Tink's tale and was shocked. Why would the queen be lonely she had all those helpers and Viola so why would she be lonely.

"Because its not the same thing, Vidia. even Queen Clarion needs someone to talk to every once in awhile." Tink said as if she had read Vidia's mind.

Vidia burst out laughing. "Talk to? talk to how? you mean like a shrink?" Vidia asked finding this way too funny.

"Don't you DARE make fun of her, Vidia. She is our queen, show some respect!" Tink scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had become Queen Clarion's personal protecter." Vidia shot back sarchastically.

"I don't have time to play your games today, Vidia. So either stay out of it or go home because she needs me. now get out!" Tink shouted.

"Fine!" Vidia shot back before slamming Tink's door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm happy to announce that Chapter 6 is up! Enjoy:) I know it's a short chapter but I forgot that I have to go shopping for stuff today so I'll try to give you guys something better next chapter.**

* * *

Tinkerbell zipped to the pixie dust tree as fast as her wings would take her and went straight to Queen Clarion. Queen Clarion was humming to herself while she brushed her long hair when Tinkerbell burst through the door in tears.

"Queen Clarion, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to but I slipped up by accident and now I fear Vidia is going to tell everyone." Tink blurted all at once.

Queen Clarion looked at Tinkerbell with concern "Tinkerbell, Sweetheart. slow down and tell me what you told Vidia and maybe we can convince her not to spill it to everyone. I'm not angry with you, infact I'm surprized you were able to keep it hidden as long as you did so its okay but you need to tell me what you told her so we can fix this before it gets out of hand." Queen Clarion explained calmly.

"You're not, b-but I betrayed you. how can you forgive me so easily?" Tink asked.

Queen Clarion smiled "Because I know you didn't do it on purpose. Now Tell me what you told her." Queen Clarion said seriously.

Tinkerbell gave a worried smile. "Everything, well almost everything. I left out the part where we talked about Lord Milori and how sad you were that day, I didn't tell her anything from that day but I told her everything else. I'm so so sorry Queen Clarion, I never meant for this to happen. I made her promise not to tell anyone but I know Vidia has never been great at keeping secrets and I didn't want to take a chance but then we got in a fight and now I fear because of that fight she'll tell everyone." Tinkerbell explained with tear filled eyes.

Queen Clarion thought for moment before speaking again. "I see. Well then we must hurry. You were right not to take a chance but we must find Vidia as soon as possible and stop her somehow." Queen Clarion said. "Thank You, Tinkerbell. You are always so good to me." Queen Clarion gave Tink a hug and Tink returned it.

"Well you've always been so good to us, pixie hollow I mean so its only fair we're good to you and besides you're our Queen and a great one at that so you deserve it." Tinkerbell expressed her love and adoration.

Queen Clarion looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, Tinkerbell. Thank You sweetheart. you are a joy I could not imagine life without." Queen Clarion beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm happy to announce that Chapter 7 is up! Enjoy:) **

* * *

Queen Clarion sent Viola to look for Vidia while she and Tink thought of how to convince Vidia not to tell anyone. "What if you beat her in a race, maybe if you beat her in a race she wouldn't tell anyone." Tink suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work because Vidia dosen't play fair and she may cheat but a queen does not cheat and I couldn't beat her without doing so. No we need to think of something else that will convince her not to tell but what?" Queen Clarion explained.

Tinkerbell's face lit up like a light bulb "I've got it! What if you beat her in something she couldn't win by cheating?" Tink asked.

"Like what Tinkerbell?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Well, Vidia's always saying how anyone could be a tinker right? and you have all the warm talents so you could challenge her to a tinkering compitition to see who does the best at making sure everything is done right and works properly and whoever does best wins." Tink explained.

"Tinkerbell, you're a genius. yes this will work." Queen Clarion assured her. Viola knocked on the door and gave a slight bow. "I have found Vidia, My queen." Viola reported. "Thank you, Viola. Please send her in." Queen Clarion requested.

Viola bowed and left to fetch Vidia. Vidia could be heard groaning and saying that she hadn't done anything to get summoned by the queen. "Ugh, What do you want? I haven't done anything so why am I here?" Vidia grumbled.

"No, you haven't done anything and you're not in trouble...Yet but you could be if you tell anyone about what Tinkerbell has told you so I suggest you listen." Queen Clarion explained. "What? I told Tink I wouldn't tell anyone so what's your problem?" Vidia asked.

"My problem, Vidia is that you've been known to say you wouldn't tell before and you have done it anyways so forgive me if I don't quite believe you." Queen Clarion explained.

Vidia gave an exasperated sigh. "Look I know I haven't always been the nicest fairy in neverland but I've changed and you every reason not to believe me. Tink's my friend now and I promised her that I wouldn't spill you're secret and I don't break promises made to my friends." Vidia told the queen.

Queen Clarion quirked an eyebrow and gave Vidia a look that clearly meant she didn't believe her.

Vidia glared at Queen Clarion and huffed.

"Look, if you don't believe me that's fine but your secret is safe with me. I swore I wouldn't tell and I'm not going to." Vidia pleged.

Queen Clarion was unsure of what to do but she decided to stick to the plan.

"I know you won't Vidia because I have a proposition for you. I challenge you to a Tinkering competition, if you win I'll trust you not to tell anyone and if I win then you give me your word you won't tell anyone and if I find out you have told anyone I'll tell everyone you like tinkering on your spare time as a hobby. Do we have a deal?" Queen Clarion asked and held out her hand for Vidia to shake.

"So basically all I have to do is beat Tink at her own game? No problem." Vidia said.

Queen Clarion laughed. "Oh no, Vidia not beat Tinkerbell, You have beat me at tinkering." Queen Clarion giggled.

"I have to beat you at tinkering? Sure, I just have one question." Vidia asked.

Queen Clarion nodded. "When do I start showing your royal highness how its done?" Vidia asked with pride in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm happy to announce that Chapter 8 is up! Enjoy:) **

* * *

Tinkerbell was setting up in tinkers nook for the tinkering compitition between Vidia and the Queen while everyone in Pixie Hollow gathered around to were excited to see who would win but more importantly they were excited to see if Vidia could beat the Queen.

Queen Clarion couldn't help but to laugh to herself thinking about how Vidia kept saying anyone could be a tinker because humans or clumsies as pixie hollow referred to them could do it but the truth is tinkering is a lot harder than it looks.

Tinkerbell had just finished setting everything up for them and told the queen they were good to go anytime so Queen Clarion turned to the crowd and addressed her fairies.

"Fairies and sparrowmen of pixie hollow, you have gathered here today to watch what should be an entertaining compitition between Vidia and Myself. The game is Tinkering and the rules are simple, there are 5 of each thing to be fixed by tinkering. 5 pots, 5 kettles, 5 pans and 5 buckets, Vidia and I will each pick either 5 pots and kettles or 5 pans and buckets, these things have various things to be fixed on them. dents and holes and that sort of thing, the first one of us to finish fixing them wins but they must be fixed properly and all flaws must be undone. I picked this as the activity for the compitition because Tinkering is something it is impossible to cheat at without making a mistake. Let the game begin." Queen Clarion announced.

Vidia picked 5 pots and kettles while Queen Clarion picked 5 pans and buckets.

They both had to fix all 10 of their chosen things, make sure all dents, scratches, holes and such were fixed. if one didn't fix all 10 things or missed something that needed to be fixed or if the other finished first they lost.

Fairy Mary was the judge for the tinkering competition, she would be judging how well the pots and kettles were fixed and checking to make sure all flaws were fixed. So far Queen Clarion was in the lead, she had finished all 5 of her pans and was starting on her first bucket.

Vidia was having trouble filling in a hole in one of her pots and she was only on her second pot. "I'm never gonna win at this rate." Vidia grumbled under her breath.

Vidia finally filled in the hole and finished her second pot, shouting with glee only to realize that Queen Clarion was on her fifth and final bucket. Queen Clarion finished her final bucket with a winning smile.

"Great, I'll never hear the end of this one." Vidia groaned.

"Still think anyone can be a tinker? hmm?" Queen Clarion asked with a smirk. "No, I don't. I do know however that I really need to quit agreeing to your challenges." Vidia admitted bitterly.

"Oh, come now Vidia, I'm only teasing you but I'm glad you've learned that not everyone can be a tinker. Tinkerbell, Mary and I are going for lunch would you like to join us?" Queen Clarion asked.

"So the three of you can laugh at me for thinking anyone could be a tinker? thanks but no thanks." Vidia said with self loathing in her voice.

Queen Clarion shook her head. "No, so you can spend some time with us. I know I don't always give you credit for how talented you are or just how good of a friend you are but Vidia you are so talented and you are a very good friend. Tinkerbell may be the most talented of the tinker fairies but you are the most talented of the fast flying fairies so just because you're not a very good tinker dosen't mean you're not as talented as Tinkerbell, it just means you're more talented at being a fast flyer than you are a tinker. we won't laugh at you, I promise. now come, have lunch with us. please?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. don't have to drag me." Vidia said sarchastically as Queen Clarion grabbed her hand. Queen Clarion laughed and shook her head. "Oh, Vidia." she said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm happy to announce that Chapter 9 is up! Enjoy:) **

* * *

Vidia, Tinkerrbell, Fairy Mary and Queen Clarion all went back to Queen Clarion's room in the pixie dust tree and had a nice time. They talked while they ate and for hours afterward.

"So, you really don't think I did that bad?" Vidia asked. Fairy Mary laughed and shook her head "Oh goodness no, even Ree had a hard time the first time she tried out her tinkering."

Vidia cocked a brow "You, Miss Queen supreme had trouble with tinkering?" She asked in disbeleif.

"Oh, Vidia you make it sound as if I were perfect. Yes I had trouble tinkering. I may have all the warm seasonal talents but I had to work at learning to control them and practice just like everyone else, you may not believe it but I wasn't always so good with all my talents." Queen Clarion told them.

"Oh this is hilarious. Queen Ree herself had trouble with talents and most of pixie hollow thinks you're so perfect." Vidia laughed whole-heartedly.

"Oh yes, laugh it up. Well haha Vidia but if you think thats funny then you'll love this." Ree told her.

"Wait, Why are you telling me this? aren't you worried I'm gonna tell everyone?" Vidia asked.

"No because I trust you Vidia but if I find you've broken my trust and told someone let me assure you that there will be consequences. anyways, if you think my tinkering mishap was funny just wait until you hear this. One day I decided to test out my fast flying talent without practicing first which would have been the smart thing to do by the way, whats worse is that I decided to test it in the autumn woods which was not smart. anyway, I ran on my feet to get a fast start and flitted off great, problem was I flitted so great that I was going too fast and flew straight into a tree and knocked myself out cold for a whole night and it started pouring rain so when I woke up it was still dark out and I used a leaf to get back on the ground safely because my wings were wet only instead of landing on solid ground, I landed in a fairy sized mud puddle and had to walk back to the tree. Well, I have never been so embarrased in my life. I was covered from head to toe in mud, my hair looked like a birds nest and I looked like some kind of swamp monster or something not to mention when I got back to the tree everyone screamed in fear because they didn't even recognize me and I nearly gave Viola a heart attack!" Queen Clarion giggled.

Fairy Mary had already heard the story but Tink and Vidia looked at each other and burst out laughing til their tummies hurt. "Oh my gawd. That was too funny. You scared all of pixie hollow? wow." Tink and Vidia blurted in unison.

"Yes and Viola was so angry, She said that if I ever scared her like that again she would lock me in my room and never let me out. Those were her exact words." Queen Clarion laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Queen Clarion called for them to enter, when the door opened Viola stepped in with a bow as she handed the queen a letter and turned to leave but stopped just inside the door and turned to the group. "I can assure you I meant every word and still do. If you ever scare me like that again you'll find out just how serious I was, My Queen. Enjoy your company." Viola said and flitted off.

"I take it Viola hasn't gotten over it yet?" Vidia asked with a smirk. "Hm, sore subject." Queen Clarion said before all four of them burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm happy to announce that Chapter 10 is up! Enjoy:) **

* * *

Queen Clarion opened the letter Viola had delivered and quickly read it.

"Lord Milori is on his way back from delivering winter to the mainland as are the rest of the winter fairies and sparrowmen." Queen Clarion told them with glee.

"I can't wait to see Peri! and Rosetta will so happy to see Sled." Tink said.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see Spike again too because its been so boring here without her. don't get me wrong, hanging out with you and Sil and Fawn and Rosetta and Dess was great right up until Ro tried to do my make-up and get me into a dress and now I just want to hang out with Spike for a while." Vidia said with a look of horror at the thought of being all girly.

"I didn't know you wore dresses, Vidia." Fairy Mary joked.

"I don't but little miss Tinkerbell and the rest of our friends thought it would be funny to see me quiver in fear at the thought of wearing a dress so they cornered me and tried to smother me in frilly material and lace and stuff. I'm scarred for life." Vidia hissed dramatically. "Scarred for life? Really Vidia, don't be so over dramatic. I think you'd look good in a dress if you'd ever put one on." Queen Clarion told her with a giggle.

"Thats easy for you to say, all you ever wear is that pixie dust dress. You've never worn anything but dresses so how would know?" Vidia said dryly. Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at Vidia's last comment. "I wouldn't know but I just thought you would look good all dressed up and you're right, I've never worn anything but dresses and my winter coat. you need to learn when to take a compliment Vidia." Queen Clarion said.

The four of them were having so much fun talking and laughing that they didn't even realize how late it was.

Tink looked out the queen's window to see it was nearly dark out and decided it was time for her to go home.

"Wow, we've been so busy talking, we didn't even realize we've been here all day. I think I should start heading home before it gets too dark and the owls fairy for their midnight snack." Tinkerbell explained.

Queen Clarion nodded and gave Tink a hug.

"Okay. Fly safe, Tinkerbell and thank you for keeping me company." Queen Clarion told her. Vidia rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, I better be going too. Um, thanks for lunch and everything." Vidia said awkwardly and turned to leave but stopped short.

"Hey, Queen Clarion, Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're um... you're not so royally annoying after all but if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it." Vidia said.

Queen Clarion smiled knowingly and nodded. "Goodnight Vidia. I hope we do this more often, did anyone ever tell you how much fun it is to have you around?" Queen Clarion asked.

"They have now, Goodnight Queen Clarion." Vidia groaned.

Queen Clarion shook her head and giggled "Oh, Vidia." she thought to herself.

"Well Mary, what have you got planned for the rest of the night?" Ree asked her friend.

"the only thing I've got planned Ree is to go home to bed. I'm exhausted after listening to those girls all day, honestly, they'd talk your ears right off if they could. and what about you? hm, what does her majesty have planned?" Fairy Mary asked playfully. Ree giggled.

"I'm just happy to have had a break from being all queenly today, I mean being queen isn't easy when I feel like people only respect me because they have to. I want them to respect me because they want to, not because they have to. I feel like when people look at me they don't see me, they just see the crown but I want them to see me for who I really am. they don't see me they only see the crown and the title but I'm not the title. the title of queen does not define who I am, everyone all the time 'Queen Clarion' but what if I just want to be Clarion?" Queen Clarion asked her friend.

"I know Ree but if everyone thought so informally, they'd think they could walk all over you and get away with it. it would be chaos and then where would you be." Fairy Mary explained. "I suppose you're right as always. What would I do without you Mary?" Queen Clarion nodded.

"Milori should be back tomorrow. what are you going to do when he arrives, hm?" Fairy Mary asked.

"I have no idea but I hope its not royal duties or something like that. I miss him, Mary and he hasn't even been gone that long yet somehow it feels like forever. I miss him so much. is it horrible of me to wish he was here now instead of tomorrow?" Ree asked.

"Not at all." Fairy Mary said with a smirk.

A knock on the door sounded and Queen Clarion raised an eyebrow. "Who could that be at this hour?" Ree thought out loud.

Clarion got up from her chair and walked to the door to awnser it, she opened the door and before she even realized who it was, she was being kissed passionately. Clarion tried to fight them off but they were holding her tightly.

when the kiss broke, Clarion didn't even think before she slapped them across the face only to realize who it was.

Clarion gasped. "Milori? what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back til tomorrow?" she asked surprized to see him. "I wasn't but I missed you so we came back early instead of making camp for the night. when you opened the door and I saw how beautiful you look tonight, I couldn't help it and kissed you without warning so I guess I deserve that slap." Milori chuckled.

"No, that was my fault. I and Mary were talking just before that and I was focused on our conversation. I opened the door without really looking to see who it was so when you kissed me my reflexes kicked in and I slapped you. I'm so sorry Milori. are you alright, did I hurt you?" Clarion asked softly.

"Clarion, I'm fine. really, sweetheart I'm okay. I love you and I've missed you so much." Milori assured her with a smile. "Oh Milori, I love you too. I've missed you my love." Clarion said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Fairy Mary cleared her throught. "I'll give you two some time alone. I'll see you tomorrow Ree." Fairy Mary said and left quietly.

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori just stood there looking into each others eyes. Queen Clarion stood on her tippy toes and kissed her beloved Milori passionately. They truly had missed each other.


End file.
